


I’m still here

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [71]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sibling Bonding, Will is a good brother, kayla angst, kayla needs a hug, kinda angst, miachael and Lee mentioned, will comforts kayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Kayla was hit just as hard with the death of Michael and Lee, sometimes she needs a little comfort.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	I’m still here

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the other Apollo kids need comfort too, idk I just randomly had this idea and wanted to write it. It was surprisingly easy to write idk. I don’t have much to say about this so, enjoy.

“Where’s Kayla?” Will muttered as he was taking an internal headcount of his siblings before bed. Austin looked up from where he was cleaning his saxophone.

“She’s—“ he looked around, his eyes falling on Kayla’s empty bunk, “where did she go? I could’ve sworn she was here a second ago.”

Will shrugged, furrowing his eyebrows, “maybe I should go see where she’s up to, it’s almost time for bed.”

Austin nodded, crossing his legs in front of himself. Will rubbed his knuckles as he left the cabin, almost tripping over his own pair of shoes that were sitting by the foot of his bed. He didn’t bother putting them on since he didn’t think to be out long.

There weren’t any campers out, Will didn’t figure that there would be.

The first place that he checked was the infirmary, but everything was closed up how it was when everyone completed their shift. No sign of Kayla.

“Weird,” Will muttered, taking a small lap around the row of cabins, wondering if she had snuck off to talk to one of the campers from another cabin. That was a regular occurance with most campers.

With a sigh, and realizing that Kayla wasn’t anywhere around there, Will took a small stroll towards the beach, figuring that she might have just gone for a walk.

Will found his sister sitting at the edge of the dock, her legs dangling over the water.

“Hey,” Will said softly, careful not to startle her. Kayla didn’t even look over at him. 

“What are you doing out here?” He asked, standing behind her now. Kayla shrugged, still staring off at the horizon.

Will pursed his lips and sat down next to her.

“A gold drachma for your thoughts?” Will asked, leaning back on his hands. Kayla glanced over at him.

There was a beat of silence.

“I miss them,” Kayla finally said, her voice a whisper. Will sucked in a sharp breath.

“Oh.”

“Don’t you miss them?” Kayla turned to Will, her expression pained.

“I miss them too,” Will agreed.

“It’s just…” Kayla balled her hands into fists, glaring down at the water, “it’s just so unfair!”

“I know Kayla, I know,” Will slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling Kayla into a side embrace.

“What did we do to deserve it?” Kayla’s voice broke, “so many people died! So many innocent kids lost their lives because the gods threw us at their enemies once again.”

Will let out a slow breath, rubbing her shoulder gently, “it’s the horrible truth.”

“We lost so many siblings. We lost two head counselors,” Kayla gripped Will’s shirt, “We lost Michael and Lee! We—we…”

Will nodded sadly, tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. Kayla was already freely crying.

“Will please,” Kayla sobbed, “please, please don’t leave!”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Will said, “I’m here and I’ll be here to protect you, as your older brother.”

Kayla threw her arms around Will’s neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Will rubbed her back gently.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’m here, I know things hurt and I know they’re hard. But it’s okay.”

Kayla clutched at the back of his shirt, her entire body trembled with barely repressed sobs.

“I’m not going anywhere, Michael and Lee will be in Elysium, it’ll be okay,” Will rested his chin on the top of Kayla’s head, scooting them both back away from the edge of the dock.

Kayla nodded into his shoulder but continued crying. 

“Hey, Kayla, look at me,” Will sat back, lifting Kayla’s chin up.

“What?” Kayla sniffled.

“No more tears, c’mon, ” Will wiped her tears with his thumb, “the gods suck, we all know that, but as long as I’m here you have no need to worry.”

“You say that like you’re planning to go somewhere,” Kayla frowned, rubbing her eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere, trust me.”

Kayla nodded, her face was red and blotchy from crying.

“Look at you, I think we still need to have that competition of who looks worse after crying,” Will smirked.

“I still think it’s you,” Kayla cracked a small smile.

“It’s probably still me,” Will sighed, “let’s get back before Austin gets worried and the harpies come kill us though.”

“Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh if Will dies in tower of Nero (I have talked about this so much) I will cry very hard. Anyway, thanks for reading this, I love the Apollo kids. I hope that you enjoyed. Goodnight/morning/afternoon


End file.
